


The Tale of the Earth Princess

by GreySkullGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkullGirl/pseuds/GreySkullGirl
Summary: The war is over and Etheria has been battered a bruised. The rebellion council meets at Brightmoon to discuss the next steps. Here King Micha reveals the existence of another Princess, one with a painful past and one they need on their side if they hope to rebuild. The stakes are high and everyone has their secrets but will they be able to recruit the reclusive Earth Princess into their alliance? Or have they stumbled upon the next big threat to Etheria.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic on here so any feedback will be much appreciated. Haven't gave this an age rating yet as I'm not sure how far this fic will go in terms of romance etc. Looking towards weekly updates at the minute as I've got a pretty strong idea where the story is heading. Hope you enjoy!

The Tale of the Earth Princess

Chapter 1 - Piece of Cake

Etheria had been saved and the stars shone in the sky once more. The best friend squad had plans to bring magic to the universe, but that would have to wait. There was a lot of work that needed done to repair their own planet first. Years of war and fear had ravaged Etheria and it was the rebellion's job to rebuild. They sat in the council room and stared at the holographic map before them. 

“So”, began King Micha, “we have a lot of work to do. Most of the eastern coast of Etheria has been heavily damaged as well the majority of the central belt. The Fright Zone is in ruins and will need to be demolished and cleared. Our plan is to restore it to its former glory as the home of the Black Garnet. 

“Oh, really?!” an excited squeal came from Scorpia, tears welling in her eyes and claws covering her quivering lip. “I can’t believe it, Horror Hall will finally be whole again.” 

The rest of the group smiled, the former force captain of the Horde had really proven her worth as a fighter and a friend in the later stages of the war. Perfuma sat to her right and smiled at her, placing a hand on her arm she spoke, “We all know it was never your decision to give away the Black Garnet, you shouldn’t be punished for the choices your family made. You came good in the end.” The two of them stared at each other and a small blush began to creep up Scorpias cheeks. 

“Uhmm, well.” continued King Micha. “Scorpia and Perfume can oversee that particular project then. That’s one thing off the table. Mermista, Frosta and Seahawk, I would like you to start going along the eastern coastline and assessing just how much damage has been done and helping any families that have been displaced. And Seahawk,” the King stroked his goatee and looked at the former pirate, “No setting things on fire please.” Seahawks face fell as he lowered the lit torch he had pulled from seemingly no-where. “Spinerella and Netossa, I would like you to accompany Princess Entrapta back to Dryl and oversee repairs to the castle. Also, please make sure she doesn’t wander off anywhere too dangerous.” Micah looked over to the seat where princess Entrapta sat, paying no attention to the meeting but instead having a rather loud video call on her communication pad with Hordak. Micha offered Spineralla and Netossa an apologetic look as the pair stared at him incredulously. They silently resigned themselves to their seemingly impossible task. 

“Finally, you four.” Micha looked at Glimmer, Bow Adora and Catra. “I have something special planned for you.” The room seemed to grow quieter as the king zoomed into the hologram of Etheria. “Rebuilding our planet will not be easy and it will take an incredible amount of time and effort. However, there is one person who I believe can help us and you’ll find her here.” The hologram had been zoomed into an island off of Etherias west coast, it was connected to the mainland by one long thin strip of land. “This is Volcanis, home of Roktara, the Earth Princess.” 

“The WHAT!???” Adora shouted. “You’re telling me there’s another princess out there and no one thought to mention it.” The blonde haired woman looked around the room at everyone, they all seemed just as surprised as she was. Except Spinnerlla and Netossa who gave each other a knowing look. “How can there be another princess, why didn’t she come forward when we reunited the princess alliance.” Adora could not understand why someone as powerful as a princess wouldn’t help the world in it’s time of need. 

“Roktara isn’t exactly a people person Adora,” spoke Spinnerella. “She lost a lot during the first princess alliance and she keeps to herself. Netossa and me are old enough to remember bits and pieces of the first alliance and I’m sure the King will agree, Roktara’s reasons for staying in Volcanis are... understandable.” King Micha bowed his head and nodded in solemn agreement. 

“I honestly can’t see what could have happened to her that was so much worse than the rest of us” spoke Glimmer. “We all suffered during the war and we all banded together, well at least I thought we had all banded together anyway.” The pink, sparkly princess looked angry as she turned to her father. “Why ask us to go and see her now?” If she didn’t want to help us before, nothing will have changed.” 

“Not exactly,” answered Micha, “We are no longer at war, the fighting has ceased, rebuilding might just be something that we can convince Roktara to help with. Her powers could help us immeasurably and she would make a rather interesting ally. Caution is key, from the stories we’ve heard she can be rather volatile.” 

“Now that’s an understatement.” remarked Netossa. “Spinny you should really tell them, it’s important they know what they’re going into.” Spinnerella gave Netossa a steely glare but her resolve crumbled as she looked into her wife’s eyes. “Fine,” sighed Spinnerella, “I’ll tell you what I know about Roktara, after all...she’s technically my ex.”

Every head in the room swivelled round to Spinnerella, mouths agape. Entrapta even stopped her babbling to Hordak and turned the communication pad round so Hordak could look at the princess as well. “It was years ago, we were young and stupid. My kingdom lies just inland of the coastline not far from the causeway that links Volcanis to the rest of Etheria. I had ventured to the beach one day to harness the breezes blowing in and that’s when I saw her. Standing on some rocks staring out to the sea. I had no idea who she was then, all I saw was a young woman, alone and sad. So I did what anyone would do, I approached her to make sure she was ok.”

“Nothing at all to do with the fact that Roktara is said to be one of the most beautiful women in all of Etheria or anything?” Netossa said, smirking playfully at her wife. Across the table from Netossa and Spinnerella, Adora glanced at Catra, seated next to her. Most beautiful women she thought, maybe she was, but I’ve definitely got the most beautiful women in Etheria next to me right now. She quickly snapped back to reality and continued listening to Spinnerella, not wanting to miss any important details they might need to know later. 

“Anyway,” Spinnerlla soldiered on,” yes, she is very beautiful, but it was more than that. She had this aura surrounding her.”

“OH! I LOVE auras,” squeaked Perfuma, “what colour was it, blue, red, green?!! I bet it was green, she’ll be connected to the plants if she’s the earth princess!” Scorpia draped a claw around Perfuma’s shoulders and squeezed her in a small half hug. “What colour is my aura then princess?” she said, smirking at Perfuma. Without warning a small spray of water washed over Scorpia and Perfuma. Mermista sat trying to look innocent. “Ew, what?!” she drawled, “they were interrupting the story. I want to hear this juicy princess gossip or whatever.” Perfuma and Scorpia shot her annoyed glances but didn’t speak any further. 

“As I was saying,” began Spinnerella.” She had this aura around her, it didn’t have a colour or anything like that, it was more of a feeling that she radiated. Power and anguish. It almost felt like she was calling out for help without saying a word.” The whole room was silent, listening intently as the story continued. “As I drew closer to her that day she turned and looked at me. She was only a young woman at the time, seventeen or eighteen but she was all muscle and wild curly hair. I was instantly drawn into her. She hopped down from the rocks and walked over to me. I was flustered, unsure of what to say, I was young myself and had seen so little of Etheria and Roktara was, well she was the most entrancing person I had seen. One of her arms was covered in tattoos, ancient symbols that I didn't understand. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black but her skin was the palest ivory. She sauntered over to me smiling and I was putty in her hands. We spent the day together, sharing stories and walking along the beach. She didn’t tell me who she was, just said she was from Volcanis. When the sun set that day I asked if I could see her again, she agreed to meet me a week later at the rocks where I first saw her.” 

“This sounds like the beginnings of a true ADVENTURE!” shouted Seahawk. Mermista nudged him in the side with a small smile and he sat back down in his seat. 

“She doesn’t exactly sound like a dangerous loner psycho so far,” drawled Catra,” I sound scarier then her.” 

Adora chuckled. “Yes Catra, we’d all be terrified of you if you weren’t so madly in love with me and adorable.” 

“I haven't forgotten your sneeze” laughed Bow.”Or your space helmet with the ears!” Catra lazily swiped at him, but Adora could tell she enjoyed the friendly jibes, it made her feel part of the team. 

“Alright everyone, please. Let Spinnerella finish, this information could be vital in winning over Roktara.” King Micha said, raising his hands to quieten everyone down again. “Sorry Spinnerlla, please continue, we won’t interrupt you again.” 

“Well,” Spinnerella began. “A week later there she was at our meeting place, all smiles and easy laughs. We spent the day together again.” Glimmer cast a small look at Adora and the friends exchanged suggestive smiles and tried to contain their giggles. “This went on for a few more weeks and then on our fifth meeting she told me who she really was. I was surprised at first and confused why she hadn’t told me to begin with. I hadn’t hid my powers around her. She told me then that she didn’t like her title as the Earth Princess; it reminded her of her family. It turned out her parents had both been members of the first princess alliance, and both had been lost to the war.” You could hear a pin drop in the room, an eerie stillness washed over the group along with sadness, while they all remembered the pain it was to lose people they cared for in the war of Etheria. “I understood then what the feeling I had was when I first saw her was, she was broken and I felt drawn to fix her, but that wasn’t to be. That day, she showed me her power for the first time and I watched in wonder as she pulled the whole sea bed above water. I had never seen a princess have strength like it. She walked me onto the seabed and pulled a pebble from what had been the seafloor, I watched in awe as she molded it with her hands. She twisted the rock hard stone like water until a small and perfect tornado shape sat in her palm. She gave it to me and held my hand, then she told me of her plans. I will topple Etheria, she had said and I will finally rest easy knowing justice has been served for my family but I am not strong enough to do it alone, no one person is. She begged me to join her, pleaded with me to stand by her side. I had said nothing that day, I was stunned. She said she would give me time to think and to meet her at our place the next week. I never went back. The day I should have been there I heard a thunderous crash in the distance and looked out toward Volcanis. The sky there had turned black with ash and I saw plumes of molten lava bursting from the island center. No one outside of Volcanis has seen Roktara since and the stories that have been passed on about her have never been good.” 

“You broke up with her...so she set off a Volcano?” Mermista mused.

“Sounds like you and her would get on great Catra,” Glimmer laughed, “When Adora broke up with you, you turned into a lunatic too for a while.” 

“Hey!” chastised Catra, “I was never a lunatic, I was just...a little bit on edge.” 

“Understatement of the year.” laughed Adora, squeezing her girlfriends knee and giving her a wink. 

“This definitely sounds like a job for THE BEST FRIEND SQUAD!!” Bow shouted, standing and pumping his fist. Adora turned to Catra, smiled and reached for the woman's hand. “What do you say Catra, fancy a nice diplomatic mission to ease you into the best friend squad?” The feline woman grinned revealing her small fangs and squeezed Adora's hand, ”Sounds like a laugh a minute princess, count me in.” Adora flashed her a dopey grin. “Okay, a trip to Volcanis to talk an antisocial and deeply scarred princess into helping us rebuild a world she wanted to destroy at one point, piece of cake.” said Adora.

“Also, wind princess, who knew you were such a dawg!” laughed Catra. Spinnerella blushed profusely, before sending Catra falling to the floor with a gust of wind. 

“That’s the last time I tell you guys anything” she said, her blush deepening.

“Noooo!” moaned Glimmer, “That was some serious princess gossip and we will definitely be hearing more, Netossa what about you, any crazy ex girlfriends we should know about?” 

With that the meeting descended into chaos, but for the most part it had been a success. King Micha took his leave, letting the younger members of the committee enjoy themselves before they parted ways in the coming days. Before leaving he indicated to Adora the documents she would need to read through before heading to Volcanis. Spinnerellas tale had not surprised him, he had heard stories about the Earth Princess himself, however one part of the story had given him a lot of food for thought. He had always thought she was just reclusive. Uninterested in the rest of Etheria and cared only for her kingdom. Vengeful however, that was something to think about. Perhaps sending them to Volcanis was a mistake, but it was necessary. They needed the powers that the Earth Princess possessed to help them rebuild, more than that if the stories about Volcanis were true there was a much greater power buried deep within its bowels. 

*******

A steady breeze blew and small droplets of rain began to fall. On the edge of Volcanis a figure stood atop the highest cliff, wild hair blew out behind her and the fading light glinted off the armour that caged her limbs. She stared out to the causeway that connected Volcanis to the rest of Etheria. A small smile played on her lips as she felt a rumble grow from beneath her feet. She raised her hands to the sky and as she did the earth below her began to move. Rising high above the rest of the island she continued to ascend into the sky on her pillar of stone and then as suddenly as the movement had begun she stopped. Roktara laughed into the void that faced her, a melancholy laughed filled with nothing but pain. “Please,” she thought. “Let them come to me now, the heroes of Etheria.” With a tensing of her muscled arms and a flick of her wrist the top of the spire where she stood began to separate from the base. Planting her feet she pushed her weight forward, tilting the top of the spire and began to glide towards the ground, the circle of stone acting as a vehicle. With a leap and roll she dismounted when she was close enough to the island floor and began to run back towards her castle. Preparations must be made.


	2. I am just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad get ready for adventure and more is revealed about the Earth Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm updating this a lot quicker than I thought I would. This chapter should set the rest of the story up nicely to really get going. The next 4 chapters are already planned out so hopefully I can get another one up in the next few days. Hope you enjoy!

Catra sat absentmindedly petting Melog, listening to his unusual mewls. She would be sad to leave her companion behind at Brightmoon but her and Adora had decided Melog would be better here protecting the King. It wasn’t that they thought Micha weak, he was just always so exhausted and sometimes he let his guard down too easily. Micha had forgotten how difficult ruling could be in those years stranded on Beast Island. Glimmer handed the throne back to her father as soon as she could, she was too young for her life to be ruled by meetings and legislation. Plus, the idea of having to stay behind while her best friends explored the world was just too much for the sparkly princess to handle. Catra fell back and let herself be swallowed by the mattress and let out a long contented sigh. Brightmoon wasn’t half bad, she had begun to actually enjoy herself here. Perhaps it was the amazing food, the comfy seating, the vast ground. No she thought, she knew exactly why she loved it here so much. As if on cue, the bedroom door flew open and Adora came barging in, arms full of paperwork and two rucksacks. 

“Hey Adora,” purred Catra. Adora sat the rucksacks and papers on a nearby table and walked over to the bed sitting next to her girlfriend.

“Hey to you too,” she smiled, looking down at the girl sprawled out next to her. “Have I ever told you just how insanely beautiful you are?” she said, taking Catras hand and squeezing it tightly. Catra looked up at Adora and before she could say a word Adora hand twisted herself round and straddled her hips.

Catra began to laugh, “Excuse you princess, at least buy me dinner first.” Adora lowered herself down so their faces were only a few centimetres apart. She had that stupid goofy look on her face that Catra loved. 

“I brought you a bag of travel supplies and a map to Volcanis, is that close enough?” Adora smirked. Catra couldn’t help herself, she closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips. Wow, she thought to herself, this really doesn’t get old. Adora kissed her back and with that they were embracing tightly, deepening their kiss, hands beginning to meander... 

A light flashed brightly in the room and two figures appeared in a haze of pink glittering light.

“Oh no,” sputtered Glimmer, raising one hand to cover her eyes and another to cover Bows. “Sorry!!” she managed to get out, a deep red blush covering her face. Adora and Catra reluctantly separated themselves. 

“Geez Sparkles, ever heard of knocking?” chuckled Catra, who did not look the least bit bothered by the situation. Adora on the other hand looked mortified and stood up from the bed quickly, beginning to dust off her clothes as if she had been rolling about in a sand pit. Catra had noticed she did this whenever she felt uncomfortable or embarrassed, it was rather endearing.   
Glimmer lowered her arms and mouthed another silent sorry at Adora, who gave her a weak smile. Bow stepped to the table where Adora had laid the papers and rucksacks when she entered the room. “Are you guys ready to set off then?” he asked, full of pep and enthusiasm as always. 

“Just about,” Adora replied, regaining some composure. “Since Entrapa is heading back to Dryl it’s probably not a good idea to take Darla, if we encounter any problems with the ship's mechanics we would have to abandon it.” 

“That’s fine, I can always teleport us there,” said Glimmer eagerly. “Although, it might sap a lot of my power travelling that far.” 

“A nice honest trek to Volantis then.” said Bow, placing a hand on Glimmer's shoulder protectively. “Best friend squad, let’s hit the road!” he yelled. “Meet you guys at the gates to Brightmoon in a few hours. Come on Glimmer, I got to pack some more arrows and crop tops!”.

“I think you have plenty packed already” Glimmer sighed as the two of them left the room, leaving Adora and Catra alone again.

Adora turned to look at Catra, still lounging on the bed. It was crossing her mind to continue where they had left off before Glimmer and Bow appeared, but just as she was about to rejoin her girlfriend on the bed Catra got up. 

“Well suppose I better actually pack some stuff if we’re heading out soon.” Catra said, looking around the room in search of items she might need for the journey. Adora smiled and started helping her gather up some things. There would be plenty of time for some more fun on the trip.

*******

Roktara began the deep descent into what the islanders called ‘The Cauldron’. It was the belly of the volcano that sat in the middle of Volcanis. She made the descent frequently, as this was where her power stone was located. As a child she had always wondered why it was inside such a dangerous place, but as she grew older she realized, inside of a volcano may be dangerous, but it also kept it safe. Very few people had ever seen the Earth power stone, it hung above a pool of molten lava that burned and bubbled ferociously. Wires of hard stone suspended it there, a flat disc, mostly brown with flecks of grey and red. Over the years Roktara had altered the walls of the volcano using her powers, carving in platforms and steps to aid her climb downwards. She came here most days, either to recharge or to think. The Cauldron was intensely warm and often the air was heavy with smoke but remain down here long enough and you begun to discover what made it so special. Roktara didn’t need to charge today, there was something else she needed to do. She reached the platform that sat in front of the power stone and placed her hand against the wall of the volcano. She stared at the wall and with the smallest movement of her foot a large doorway began to open. She could feel the earth shudder beneath her fingers as the piece of stone moved back and slid to the side. The chamber that waited beyond her was a stark contrast to the fiery belly of The Cauldron. The hues of red and rugged walls of stone were replaced by smooth, slick walls as black as night, studded with white glowing lights. The floor was grey, criss-crossed with ancient patterns that she knew were the writings of the first ones. This place was centuries old and it had been Roktara that had discovered it, it had been her that had found the treasures that were buried here. 

She reached the end of the chamber, to the eyes of another it would simply look like a dead end but not to Roktara. She was the Earth Princess and the earth called to her. Touching her hand to the black surface it began to melt away and fizz under her touch. The door was crafted from obsidian, a clever ruse indeed, she had been quite amazed the first time the doorway had begun melting away before her. But now she was numb to it, so many times she had gained entry into this room. Stepping inside she reached for a torch mounted to the wall and began to work her way around the room lighting other torches as she went. Soon a soft glow filled the space, illuminating what lay within. Roktara walked to a large archway in the center of the room, it was crafted from the same obsidian as the door but this archway did not melt. When she had first discovered the archway she had been elated and with great time and effort, she had managed to translate the First Ones words carved into the dark material. It simply said, “The Gate”. For years Roktara had puzzled and wondered about its meaning, frustrated by her lack of understanding. Until the day the gate had opened and her questions had been answered. 

A small cough came from the back of the room and Roktara turned her gaze towards it. Bars of stone had been crafted to create a small cell within the space. A slim figure sat in the cell, bedraggled and bruised. She looked so much smaller now, Roktara thought as she stared at her. The woman inside the cage looked up, her cheeks sunken and her skin no longer glowing like the day she had come through the archway. “Not much longer now,” said Roktara flatly, no hint of emotion on her face. “Things are coming together as I planned.” The figure within the cell tried to speak, but nothing escaped her lips except a dry parched moan. “Now,now,” cooed Roktara, “you should save your energy. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you just yet.” Roktara walked over to a table on the far side of the room. She poured a glass of water and lifted some food onto a plate. She slowly slid the plate under the bars and placed the cup on the floor close enough for the woman to reach through and take. The slight figure rose from where she was seated and took the food and water. “See how easy it could have been all this time,” said Roktara quietly, her voice dripping with cruelty as she looked at the broken woman before her. “I am not a cruel person,” she continued, “I am just, and soon justice will be served.” 

*******

The four of them stood at the gates of Brightmoon, packs ready and eager to set off on another adventure. “I’m really not sure about this new get up,” said Catra, looking herself up and down for the fifth time since leaving her and Adoras room. She had opted for some tight red pants, cropped slightly at the bottom, a black undershirt with a sleeveless white jacket over the top of it. “There’s something about it that just...doesn’t feel right.” Catra clicked her fingers and with two swift flicks she cut open the knees of her pants. “Much better!” she said, doing some knee bends just to make sure. Glimmer looked at her and let out a small laugh.

“Okay if we’re all quite ready I think it’s time we head out.” she said, lifting the tracker pad up. “It looks like we’re heading this way,” she said confidently, “Or wait, maybe it’s this way…” her confidence faltered slightly as she began twisting the tracker and turning it to try and get her bearings. Bow leaned over and took the tracker pad from her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as he did so. “I’ll take that I think,” he smiled. “I’m the tech guy, at least when Entrapta’s not here. So uhmm, yup let’s head out.” He strode off in front of the three women who looked at each other. 

“Who’s going to tell him he’s heading in the opposite direction of Volcanis.” Adora laughed, nudging Glimmer. 

“I’ll get him,” she sighed. With a small pop and some more sparkles Glimmer teleported to Bow and then teleported him back to the rest of the best friend squad. He had the look of a disgruntled toddler as Adora took the tracker pad and put it back in her pack.   
“I have a better idea,” she said, pulling out a map to Volcanis. “Let’s use this, I’m pretty sure it will lead us in the right direction, plus let’s face it, every time we use one of those tracker pads the screen goes like static and we usually launch it into oblivion anyway”. Adora held the map up so the four of them could have a look, she stuck out her tongue in concentration. Catra slid an arm round her waist and gave her a little squeeze. They were heading out into the world together, the way it was always meant to be and she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
